Gustav II Adolf
) | efterträdare = Kristina (regerande drottning av Sverige) | kröning = 12 oktober 1617 i Uppsala domkyrka | valspråk = Ära vare den högste, de sinas tillflykt ( ) Med Gud och de segerrika vapnen ( ) Gud (är) med oss ( ) | ätt = Vasaätten | far = Karl IX | mor = Kristina av Holstein-Gottorp | gemål = Maria Eleonora av Brandenburg | barn = Kristina Kristina | födelsedatum = 9 december (enl. g.s; 19 december enl. n.s.) 1594 | födelseplats = Slottet Tre Kronor i Stockholm | dödsdatum = 6 november (enl. g.s; 16 november enl. n.s.) 1632 ( ) | dödsplats = Lützen i Sachsen-Anhalt i Tyskland | begravddatum = 22 juni 1634 | begravningsplats = Riddarholmskyrkan i Stockholm | namnteckning = Gustav II Adolf autograph.png }} Gustav II Adolf, född 9 december (enl. g.s.) 1594, död 6 november (enl. g.s.) 1632, var Sveriges kung 1611–1632. För eftervärlden är Gustav II Adolf mest känd som den som grundlade det svenska stormaktsväldet som skulle göra landet till en av Europas största och ledande nationer under den tidigmoderna perioden. Han anses vara en av världshistoriens främsta fältherrar, då han förnyade krigskonsten vilket har gjort honom känd som "den moderna krigföringens fader" . Hans gärningar avgjorde den politiska och religiösa maktbalansen i Europa, men under hans tid reformerades även landets styrelse. Han hedrades år 1633 av Sveriges riksdag med namnet Gustav Adolf den store. I samtida propaganda kallades han också Lejonet från Norden. Gustav Adolf ärvde den svenska tronen efter sin fars död, och tillträdde tronen vid 16 års ålder. Sverige var då ett fattigt land med en svag armé som var i krig med Danmark, Polen och Ryssland. Gustav var en mycket välbildad man och med hjälp av Axel Oxenstierna omformade han landets regering, och med ett flertal innovationer omvandlade han den svenska armén till Europas mest moderna, vältränade och fruktade. Under hans ledning slöts fred med Danmark och på slagfältet besegrades Polen och Ryssland, där han erövrade mark i Livland och Ingermanland. Hans mest välkända handling var när han lät Sverige gå in i det trettioåriga kriget, där han stod på de protestantiska rikenas sida mot de katolska arméerna under den tysk-romerske kejsaren. Han slog den kejserliga armén under slaget vid Breitenfeld, och intog flera städer och provinser i Tyskland. Han var därmed redo att erövra den kejserliga tronen och bli en av Europas stora ledare, men han stupade i strid under slaget vid Lützen 6 november 1632 (Gustav Adolfsdagen). Han var son till Karl IX och Kristina av Holstein-Gottorp, barnbarn till Gustav Vasa och Margareta Leijonhufvud, gift 25 november 1620 med Maria Eleonora av Brandenburg och far till drottning Kristina. Hans namn finns på torg och statyer i Stockholm, Göteborg och Helsingborg. Den lutherska skolan Gustavus Adolphus College i USA är döpt efter honom. Barn- och ungdomsåren thumb|left|upright|Ungdomsporträtt. Gustav Adolf föddes på Slottet Tre Kronor den 9 december 1594 som son till dåvarande hertigen Karl (senare kung Karl IX) och dennes hustru i andra äktenskapet, Kristina av Holstein-Gottorp. Namnet Gustav bar han efter farfadern, kung Gustav (Vasa), namnet Adolf efter morfadern, den förste hertigen av Holstein-Gottorp. Gustav Adolf tillhörde genom sin härstamning på mödernet från det holsteinska huset också kretsen av de tyska furstesläkter ur vilka förkämparna för protestantismen framgått. Sålunda var Filip den ädelmodige av Hessen, Moritz av Sachsen, Vilhelm av Oranien och Moritz av Nassau alla släkt på mödernet med honom. Vid sex års ålder gjorde han sin första färd över Östersjön, och mitt i vintern återvände han genom Finland och runt Bottniska viken. År 1602 förordnades magistern Johan Schroderus (senare adlad Johan Skytte) till Gustaf Adolfs lärare. Som biträde fick han Johan Bureus.Gustaf II Adolf : minnesskrift på 300-årsdagen av slaget vid Lützen, Generalstabens krigshistoriska avdelning, Hasse W. Tullbergs förlag, Stockholm 1932, s. 40 Från åttaårsåldern fick han bevista rådets överläggningar, från tolvårsåldern uträttade han redan sådana offentliga uppdrag som underhandlingar med främmande sändebud, och vid femton års ålder höll han å faderns vägnar det första av sina trontal. Grunden var då också lagd till hans militära utbildning under umgänge och samtal med de krigsmän som fyllde Karl IX:s hov, framför allt de utländska officerare som kommit till Sverige för att söka tjänst efter att det spansk-nederländska krigets slut 1609. Kronprinsen Gustaf Adolf fick Floda socken, Dalarna som hertigdöme 1610. Gustav II Adolf närde en ungdomskärlek till Ebba Brahe men statsskäl förmådde honom att offra denna kärlek, liksom att längre fram, år 1620, gifta sig med en prinsessa av det hohenzollernska huset, Maria Eleonora av Brandenburg, syster till kurfursten Georg Vilhelm av Brandenburg. I detta äktenskap föddes hans dotter Kristina 1626. Utom äktenskapet hade han en son med Margareta Slots, som han träffade i fältlägret under ryska kriget 1609–1617. Sonen, Gustaf Gustafsson, blev av sin halvsyster Kristina upphöjd till greve af Vasaborg. Den första litterära beskrivningen av Gustav II Adolfs yttre, är från sommaren 1616, då ett av de holländska sändebuden skildrar honom: ”Hans Majestät var reslig till växten, av proportionerlig kroppsbyggnad, och hade ett ljuslätt och något långlagt ansikte, blont hår samt tillspetsat skägg, något stötande i gult.” Första regeringsåren mini|vänster|stående|Kung Gustav Adolf och drottning Maria Eleonora. Efter att Karl IX avlidit i Nyköping den 30 oktober 1611 tillsattes en kort förmyndarregering men, sedan Gustav Adolfs kusin Johan, hertig av Östergötland (son till Johan III), avsagt sig sina tronanspråk, besteg Gustav Adolf Sveriges tron 26 december samma år, vid nyss fyllda 17 års ålder. Han kröntes i Uppsala först den 12 oktober 1617 av ärkebiskop Petrus Kenicius. Riket var i ett ansträngt läge till följd av de inre strider som ägde rum kring sekelskiftet. Gustav II Adolf hade ärvt tre krig – dels det erövringskrig som Karl IX genom Jakob De la Gardie börjat i Ryssland och dels de båda försvarskrigen mot Danmark och Polen. Polens kung, Sigismund, Gustav Adolfs kusin, betraktade sig fortfarande som Sveriges legitime kung och såg i Gustav Adolf endast en usurpator. Kristian IV av Danmark hade 1611 börjat ett erövringskrig mot Sverige. Av dessa krig innebar det med den närmaste grannen, Danmark, den största faran. Gustav Adolf var i stort sett hänvisad till sig själv, då de beprövade fältherrar som Sverige ägde, Jakob De la Gardie och Evert Horn, befann sig med en del av dess krigsmakt i Ryssland. Försvaret av Sverige i detta krig kan därför räknas som Gustav Adolfs ungdomsbedrift. Fienden var vida överlägsen – ur de tyska värvningskvarter som stod öppna för Danmark fylldes lätt luckorna i dess härar, medan Sverige genom Kristian IV:s nyskapade, övermäktiga flotta var avskuret från varje förbindelse med utlandet. Men Gustav Adolf uppbådade nya styrkor för att avvärja angreppet. Vid utgången av 1612 års fälttåg befann sig Kristian IV som herre över fästningarna Kalmar och Älvsborg men hans försök att erövra Jönköping hade misslyckats. Den danske kungens egen här som från Älvsborg hade ryckt fram dit tvingades att i all hast göra ett återtåg. Den från Kalmar under Gert Rantzau framryckande hären flydde tillbaka undan folkresningen, halvt tillintetgjord. Under dessa förhållanden slöts freden i Knäred den 28 januari 1613. Det hårdaste villkoret för Sverige i denna fred, om vilken Gustav Adolf sade till ständerna 1613 att den blev sluten ”såsom drägligast var och mera olycka att undfly”, var den dryga Älvsborgs lösen om inte mindre än en miljon riksdaler specie, att erläggas inom sex år. Det var en för tidens förhållanden oerhörd summa, och innan den blivit till fullo erlagd, hade kungens eget silver måst användas för att slå mynt. Omedelbart efter det danska kriget fördes även det ryska kriget till ett slut. Tsarrikets fullständiga utestängande från Östersjön och förvärvet av Ladogagränsen för Finland blev resultatet. Ett tag hade Gustav Adolf hoppats att kunna söndra Novgorod från Ryssland och förena det med Sverige som lydstat, men en rad av fälttåg (i det som kallas det Ingermanländska kriget), av vilka han personligen förde två år 1614 och 1615 visade honom nödvändigheten för Sverige att nöja sig med förvärvet av Ingermanland och Kexholms län, vilka Ryssland avträdde genom freden i Stolbova 1617. Kungens blick var öppen för den fara som från Ryssland hotade den svenska monarkin, och därför försökte han utestänga det från Östersjön. Han trodde sig i Stolbovafreden ha förvärvat en gräns om vilken han kunde säga att han hoppades till Gud att det skulle bli ryssen svårt ”över den bäcken att hoppa”. Polska kriget från 1632.]] Det polska kriget varade, med avbrott för några vapenvilor, i tolv år. Målet var att utestänga Polen från Östersjön för att göra havet till ett svenskt innanhav. Genom att kontrollera flodmynningarna skulle Sverige kunna beskatta innanländernas handel. Denna så kallade östersjöpolitik var den ena av kungens ledande politiska tankar. Den andra, som även fick sitt uttryck i det polska kriget, var strävandet att bidra till lösningen av århundradets stora religiösa frågor. Krigets första skede rörde Livland. Efter att 1617 erövrat Pernau gick Gustav Adolf 1621 över Östersjön. Striden stod om Livlands huvudstad, det tyska Riga, som fastän det var protestantiskt höll fast vid det katolska Polen. Efter en månads belägring ryckte Gustav Adolf in i staden. Fortsättningen av kriget var inte lika framgångsrikt. Strider varvades med vapenvilor fram till dess att kungen 1625 åter gick över Östersjön och erövrade Dorpat och fullbordade Livlands lösryckande från Polen. Segern i slaget vid Wallhof i Kurland den 7 januari 1626 var bekräftelsen på Sveriges överlägsenhet i dessa trakter. Dünaflodens mynning var nu i svensk besittning, liksom Nevas. Nästa mål var erövringen av Wisłas mynningsland, det viktiga Preussen med Danzig (nuvarande Gdańsk), som vid den tiden var Östersjöns förnämsta handelsstad. Det första fälttåget, 1626, utmärktes av framgångar. Pillau i det kurfurstliga Ostpreussen, Elbing och Marienburg i det polska Västpreussen med flera städer, totalt 17 stycken, erövrades. Befolkningen, som var protestantisk, hälsade svenskarna. Alla försök att med underhandling eller våld vinna det etniskt tyska protestantiska Danzig eller att föra över kriget till det etniska katolska Polen misslyckades, och där strandade Gustav Adolfs försök att erövra det viktiga Wisłalandet. Kejserliga hjälptrupper kom också till Polens bistånd 1627 och 1629, det senare året en hel avdelning av Albrecht von Wallensteins här, under befäl av fältmarskalk Johann Georg von Arnim, som drog bort från belägringen av Stralsund. Å sin sida hade Gustav Adolf sänt hjälptrupper till Stralsunds undsättning under dess kamp mot Wallenstein. Från bägge sidor var således steg tagna, genom vilka det preussiska kriget skulle komma att övergå i det trettioåriga kriget. När stilleståndet i Altmark 1629 gav Gustav Adolf fria händer följde ingripandet i Tyskland. Civil politik Även om Gustav Adolfs regering präglades av krig, både sådana han ärvt och sådana han själv sökt, var det också en tid av inre utveckling i Sverige. Framstegen på statsrättens område betecknas av att den svenska ståndsriksdagen erhöll sina lagstadgade former genom riksdagsordningen 1617 och riddarhusordningen 1626. Varje år, ofta mer än en gång om året, hölls riksdagar eller möten av någon annan sort. Såväl den centrala som den lokala förvaltningen fick genom honom den organisation som gjorde den till ett mönster för sin tid, vilket sedan till vissa delar efterbildades i andra länder, till exempel i Danmark av Fredrik III och i Ryssland av Peter den store. Riksrådet samlades till en ständig rådskammare och blev, fördelat på kollegier, medelpunkten för hela riksförvaltningen. Den organisation som fullt genomförd återfinns i 1634 års regeringsform grundlades nu. Inom den lägre förvaltningen ersattes det gamla ståthållar- och fogderegementet av ett konsekvent genomfört system genom fördelning i län och fögderier, vilket gjorde att civil och militär myndighet skildes åt. Skatteväsendet förenklades, och i en rikshuvudbok sammanfördes utgifter och inkomster, varigenom en verklig statshushållning grundlades i Sverige. Rättsskipningen reformerades genom den nya rättegångsordningen 1614 och upprättandet av hovrätterna – Svea hovrätt i Stockholm 1614, Åbo hovrätt 1623, och Dorpats hovrätt 1629. Försvarsväsendet fick en ny organisation genom upprättandet av en stående här, det äldre indelningsverket ombildades och för fotfolket gjordes början till en ständig rotering. Karl XI kom senare att bygga vidare på denna grundval. För den andliga odlingen sörjdes genom ett högre undervisningsväsen: Uppsala universitet fick gåvor från Vasahusets eget arvegods, ett nytt universitet för östersjöländerna tillkom genom grundandet av Dorpats universitet och gymnasierna upprättades. På den materiella odlingens område var Gustav Adolfs tid inte mindre epokgörande: landets naturliga näringskällor öppnades på ett sätt som aldrig tidigare, en mångsidig industri blomstrade upp, framför allt bergverksindustrin, till vars utveckling yrkesskickliga utlänningar, i synnerhet valloner, på ett verksamt sätt bidrog. De 15 nyanlagda städerna, bland andra Göteborg 1619, blev hävstänger för en uppblomstrande handel. På det handelspolitiska området, som på så många andra områden, planerade Gustav Adolf för framtiden. Han tänkte sig en plats för Sverige i den stora världshandeln och i kolonisationen av de främmande världsdelarna. Första tanken på ett nytt Sverige i Nordamerika härrör också från hans tid. Men Gustav II Adolfs regeringstid hade sina sämre sidor. De mest framträdande är adelns växande övermakt i samhället och det hårda tryck som skattebördor och utskrivningar utövade på befolkningen. Bakgrunden till Sveriges ingripande i trettioåriga kriget ca 1630.]] Den 12 januari 1628 gav den svenska riksdagens hemliga utskott fullmakt åt Gustav II Adolf att med Sveriges hela makt ingripa i det tyska kriget, till värn för fosterland och trosförvanter. I juni 1629 bekräftade riksdagen i sin helhet det fattade beslutet, och ännu en gång blev det svenska folkets bifall till det stora företaget uttalat av den riksdag år 1630 vid vilken Gustav II Adolf bjöd sitt sista farväl åt fosterlandet. När de första besluten fattades hade detta krig redan rasat i tio år, och hade då nått upp till Östersjöns sydkust och hotade därifrån Sverige med omedelbar fara. Det var tydligt för envar som kastade en blick tillbaka på dess hela förlopp att protestantismens hela existens var i fara. Och med den religiösa friheten stod också den politiska och nationella i fara, för i takt med katolicismens våldsamma återställande hade också det habsburgska kejsarhuset utvecklat en övermakt som hotade all självständighet i världsdelen. Tidigt uppstod tankar på en intervention i kriget. Gustav II Adolf kastade redan 1624 fram en plan för en allmän europeisk intervention. Den blev i sitt utförande av vida mindre omfång och kom inte att utföras av Gustav II Adolf själv, utan av Kristian IV av Danmark-Norge. Lämnad utan hjälp av sina bundsförvanter England och Frankrike besegrades emellertid denne och jagades av Albrecht von Wallenstein över till de danska öarna. Mecklenburgs gamla furstehus förjagades. Den allsmäktige kejserlige generalen började i Mecklenburg grunda ett eget välde för sig – han utnämndes till ”Baltiska havets amiral”, och en kejserlig-spansk flotta hotade att uppstå vid Östersjön. Samtidigt fanns det planer på en inre omvälvning av det tyska riket, varur ett kejserligt envälde verkade kunna uppstå. Restitutionsediktet 1629, i vilket kejsaren genom ett enkelt dekret återställde till den katolska kyrkan allt vad denna hade förlorat sedan Passaufördraget 1552 – inte mindre än 14 ärkebiskops- och biskopsstift i Nordtyskland – och ställde de reformerta utom lagen, var en krigsförklaring på liv och död mot protestantismen och visade till vilken nivå den kejserliga maktfullkomligheten hade nått. Det var under sådana omständigheter som Gustav II Adolf företog Sveriges intervention i Tyskland. Några öppna bundsförvanter hade han inte, men han hade gjort allt vad han kunde för att försäkra sig om en lycklig utgång genom underhandlingar med andra europeiska makter och genom egna rustningar. I Tyskland hade han knutit förbindelser på olika håll, men han var väl medveten om att under den panik som de kejserliga vapnen framkallat var öppet stöd att vänta först med hans egen framgång. Till alla det habsburgska husets fiender utanför Tyskland hade hans sändebud rest, och han visste att det där fanns gemensamma intressen som betydde lika mycket som formella traktat. Därför brådskade han inte ens med att avsluta förhandlingarna om subsidieförbundet med Frankrike, vars villkor han inte på alla punkter godkände, och för vars åstadkommande kardinal Richelieu hade skickat ett sändebud till Sverige 1629. Den främsta tilliten satte han dock till sina egna rustningar, och när han på våren 1630 stod färdig att med omkring 13 000 man landstiga i Tyskland hade det totala antalet trupper ökats från 50 000 till omkring 76 000 man. Av dessa beräknade han 40 000 till fältarmén. Trettioåriga kriget miniatyr|Gustav II Adolf landstiger i [[Tyskland den 25 juni 1630.]] I avskedstalet till ständerna på riksdagen 1630 sade Gustav II Adolf att ”han tyckte sig stå inför Gud den allra högstes åsyn”, samtidigt som han avvisade tanken att han skulle ha börjat detta krig av själviska orsaker, ”av eget bevåg eller lust till krig, som väl många dock sig imaginera eller inbilla”. Den 25 juni 1630 landsteg den svenske kungen vid udden Perd på Rügen på Tysklands jord. Två dagar senare landade hela flottan vid Peenemünde på ön Usedom. Gustav II Adolfs berömda fälttåg i Tyskland kan ur militär synvinkel betraktas som en strid om herraväldet över flodlinjerna, fram till dess att han på våren 1632 stod som herre även över Donaulinjen. Att skaffa sig grepp över floderna var av stor vikt. Det första fälttåget gällde Oderlinjen. Vid flodens mynning ligger Stettin, den dåvarande pommerska huvudstaden, vilken svenskarna intog utan stridshandlingar den 10 juli. Efter att den kejserliga hären fördrivits från sitt läger vid Gartz juldagarna 1630 och det blodiga slaget vid Frankfurt an der Oder i april 1631 hade de svenska stridskrafterna kopplat ett grepp om Oderlinjen. Johann Tserclaes Tilly, som efterträtt Albrecht von Wallenstein 1630, hade försökt tränga tillbaka sin motståndare till Östersjökusten utan att lyckas. Efter ett misslyckat fälttåg i Mecklenburg i februari 1631 hade Tilly tågat nedåt Elbe för att genom erövringen av Magdeburg, norra Tysklands starkaste fästning, hindra Gustav II Adolf från att få fäste vid denna flod. Under tiden befäste Gustav II Adolf sin ställning genom att med Frankrike sluta ett fördrag s i Bärwalde i januari 1631. Fördraget innebar att Frankrike skulle betala Sverige subsidier på 400 000 riksdaler per år under fem år, med villkoret att Sverige skulle hålla en armé på minst 36 000 man i Tyskland. Detta gav Gustav II Adolf medel att fortsätta kriget. miniatyr|vänster|Gustav II Adolf i [[slaget vid Breitenfeld den 7 september 1631.]] uppstoppad, samt hans bomsadel, använda i slaget vid Lützen 1632. Finns på Livrustkammaren.]] Staden Magdeburg hade under årens lopp spelat den främsta rollen bland Nordtysklands protestantiska fria städer, och hade redan under hösten 1630 gett det första exemplet på frivillig anslutning till den svenske kungens sak. Försöken att vinna de protestantiske furstarna var dock förgäves. Under ledning av kurfurstarna av Sachsen och Brandenburg planerade dessa istället på konventet i Leipzig att bilda en ny evangelisk union, ett tredje parti som under väpnad neutralitet skulle kunna inta en självständig ställning mellan kejsaren och Gustav II Adolf, i vilken de ännu endast såg en i riket inträngande främling. Endast lantgreven Vilhelm av Hessen och hertigarna av Sachsen-Weimar vågade öppna förbindelser med honom. Till Magdeburg drog sig nu kriget samman under vårmånaderna 1631. Denna viktiga strategiska punkt, på vars intagande Elbelinjens besittning berodde, försökte Tilly till varje pris bemäktiga sig, för att stänga vägen för motståndarens vidare framträngande. För Gustav II Adolf stod med Magdeburg även andra intressen än de rent militära på spel. Han kunde inte låta trosförvanten, som frivilligt hade blivit hans bundsförvant, falla i katolikernas händer. Men ledarna för Leipzigförbundet, Sachsen och Brandenburg, vägrade att ge sitt bistånd. Brandenburg tvingade han till förbund genom att rycka fram mot Berlin, Sachsen däremot kunde varken övertalas eller tvingas. Magdeburgs försvar leddes av den svenske kommendanten Dietrich von Falkenberg, men fienden var övermäktig, och den 10 maj 1631 föll staden i den katolske generalens händer. Staden plundrades och brändes ner, varvid 30 000 av stadens 36 000 invånare dödades. miniatyr|350px|''Gustav II Adolfs död i slaget vid Lützen''. Målning av [[Carl Wahlbom från 1855.]] Efter Magdeburgs fall intog snart Gustav II Adolf en stark ställning i det fasta lägret vid Werben, där Elbe och Havel flyter samman, från vilken Tilly inte förmådde rubba honom. När den kejserlige fältherren besatte hans land fann kurfursten av Sachsen att hans enda räddning var ett förbund med Gustav II Adolf. Denne stod nu i spetsen för hela det protestantiska partiet. Han sågs nu inte längre som en främmande inkräktare i landet, utan den som ledde protestanternas frihetskamp i striden mot katolikerna. Av avgörande betydelse blev slaget vid Breitenfeld den 7 september 1631, där katolikerna besegrades i grund och den svenska armén vann en av sina största segrar genom tiderna. Följden blev en markant svensk övervikt i den fortsatta krigföringen och att södra Tyskland låg öppet för svenskarna. Gustav II Adolf kunde ha följt Elbelinjen ner i Böhmen, fått de österrikiska arvländernas protestanter att resa sig mot sin katolske kejsare, och i Wien dikterat freden. Men Elbevägen lämnade han åt kurfursten av Sachsen, medan han själv ville tränga fram till Wien utmed Donau. Han gick därför först över Thüringerwald till Main och Rhen. Ett oavbrutet triumftåg förde honom genom Maindalen. I december 1631 hade han nått Mainz, och de svenska härarna utbredde sig därifrån uppåt och nedåt Rhen. Från Rhen gick han så mot Donau. I slaget vid Lech gick svenskarna över floden Lech vid Donauwörth, varvid de kejserliga trupperna åter besegrades, och Tilly blev dödligt sårad. Gustav II Adolf ryckte sedan in i München och hans trupper besatte Alpernas pass. I detta läge trädde Wallenstein åter in på krigsskådeplatsen. Han hade i Böhmen skapat en ny här åt kejsaren, han hade jagat bort den sachsiske kurfursten från Prag, och den flyende kurfursten av Bayern hade förenat sig med honom. Gustav II Adolf tvingades vända sina trupper mot honom. Det första mötet i kampen mellan Wallenstein och Gustav II Adolf skedde vid Nürnberg, där strider rasade sommaren 1632. Från två befästa läger trotsade de bägge motståndarna varandra där. Gustav II Adolf försökte en stormning av Wallensteins befästningar, men slogs tillbaka. Han försökte locka Wallenstein efter sig söderut, men denne drog i stället mot norr och förberedde sig för att slå upp sitt vinterläger i Sachsen, för att tvinga kurfursten där att ge upp sitt förbund och skära av Gustav II Adolfs reträttmöjligheter. Den svenske kungen tvingades marschera tillbaka över Thüringerwald. Albrecht von Wallenstein och Gustav II Adolf möttes i det blodiga slaget vid Lützen den 6 november 1632, inte långt från den tidigare segerplatsen i slaget vid Breitenfeld. I Lützens dimma kom Gustav II Adolf bort från huvuddelen av sina trupper och stupade, men när slaget är över är det de svenska trupperna som håller slagfältet. Gustav II Adolfs likfärd och begravning Budet om kungens död nådde Sverige efter drygt en månad. Efter det ödesdigra slaget vid Lützen fördes den döde Gustav Adolf först till Meuchen för att rengöras och sedan till Weissenfels för balsamering. Inälvorna lades i ett skrin, som i all hemlighet begravdes av livbarberaren, men hjärtat begravdes för sig i Weissenfels. Det var en för svensk tradition helt unik handling att förvara kungens hjärta separat från kroppen. I Frankrike, Tyskland och England fanns dock separata begravningar av hjärtan. I både Westminster Abbey i London och Kapucinerkryptan i Wien finns finns särskilda rum för dessa hjärtan. När änkedrottning Maria Eleonora nåddes av dödsbudet gav hon order om att hjärtat skulle hämtas och därefter förvarande hon det hos sig i en guldask, fram till begravningen 1634. Detta har legat till grund för den svartmålning av drottningen som skett av eftervärlden. Ur ett europeiskt perspektiv var det dock inte ovanligt att förvara hjärtat separat. 300px|miniatyr|''Gustaf II. Adolfs lik inskeppas i Wolgasts hamn 1633''. Målning av [[Carl Gustaf Hellqvist.]] Den balsamerade kroppen kläddes i en vacker guld- och silvervävd dräkt och fördes i högtidligt sorgetåg till hamnstaden Wolgast. Där förvarades det kungliga liket sedan under flera månader. Först på sommaren 1633 var det dags för färden mot Sverige. Då förde en sorgeprocession den döde kungen ner till vattnet. Processionen bestod av personer från Sverige och de närliggande områdena. Fanor från alla grevskap och furstendömen, blodsfanan och huvudbaneret framfördes och som symboler för den döde fanns kyrisset (rustningen), svärdet och livhästen. Änkan, Maria Eleonora, deltog i vagn, men Gustav Adolfs unga dotter Kristina var inte med. Processionen slutade vid en nybyggd brygga, där skeppet Stora Nyckeln låg och väntade på att föra den döde över havet till den svenska staden Nyköping. När skeppet med den döde kungens kropp anlände till Nyköping ryktades det om flera hemska järtecken. En skomakarhustru från Jönköping sades ha fött ett missfoster och i Värnamo hade en kalv med två huvuden fötts. Det kungliga liket förvarades i Nyköping fram till begravningen sommaren därpå. Nästan ett år efter avresan från Wolgast var det dags för den sista färden mot Stockholm. Vid en ceremoni på Nyköpings slott höll kungens gamle lärare Johan Skytte ett lovtal och biskop Johannes Rudbeckius läste en predikan tillägnad dottern Kristina. I processionen mot Stockholm fördes åtta krigstroféer från Lützen och flera leipzigska troféfanor som markerade Sveriges status som stormakt. Fem svartklädda riksämbetsmän bar regalierna, men riksrådet Axel Oxenstierna deltog inte. Riksämbetsmännen gick framför det kungliga liket som låg på en bår smyckad med svart tyg. Alldeles bakom likbåren kom kungens svåger pfalzgreve Johan Kasimir, med sina söner Karl Gustav och Adolf Johan. Denna gång deltog både den sörjande änkedrottningen Maria Eleonora och den sjuåriga dottern Kristina. Den sorgesamma processionen drog landsvägen fram genom riket mot huvudstaden. Gustav II Adolf begravdes den 22 juni 1634 i Riddarholmskyrkan i Stockholm, där han året innan han gick ut i det tyska kriget själv hade utsett sin grav. Gatorna i Stockholm hade gjorts i ordning inför begravningen. Stadens borgare hade uppmanats att vitlimma husen längs hela processionsvägen och troféerna från Lützen och Leipzig hade ställts upp. På begravningsdagen samlades processionsdeltagarna utanför Stockholm. Den döde togs av sin vagn och bars in i staden till Riddarholmskyrkan. Biskopar och präster tog emot i utkanten av huvudstaden och hela vägen från tullporten fram till kyrkan kastades pengar till folket. Regalierna bars av några utvalda rådsherrar och direkt efter dem följde det kungliga liket under en himmel av tyg. När processionen nådde fram till kyrkan placerades blodsfanan över ingången till graven och likbåren med Gustav Adolf ställdes längst fram i koret. En ståtlig ceremoni hölls av Linköpings biskop Johannes Botvidi, med en predikan tillägnad änkedrottning Maria Eleonora. Johannes Botvidi läste likpredikan om kungens livsverk, förtjänster och dygder. Under ceremonien framfördes också en specialkomponerad åttastämmig sorgemusik av organisten Anders Düben. När ceremonin var över placerades den döde kungen på sin plats i graven. Ceremonins avslut kungjordes genom en två timmar lång kanonad över staden. I rikssalen på Stockholms slott (Tre kronor) hölls sedan ett ståtligt gravöl där de inbjudna gäster kunde ta del av såväl riktiga rätter som ett antal skåderätter med olika emblem och tänkespråk som alluderade på den döde kungen och hans heroiska dygder. Inga utländska furstar hade bjudits, eftersom rådet hade ansett att Sveriges armod inte skulle visas upp. I en inskription i Riddarholmskyrkan, kan man läsa Gustav II Adolf: ”In angustiis intravit” (I trångmål begynte han sin bana). ”Pietatem amavit” (Fromheten älskade han), ”Hostes prostravit” (Fienderna nedslog han), ”Regnum dilatavit” (Riket utvidgade han), ”Suecos exaltavit” (Svenskarna upphöjde han), ”Oppressos liberavit” (De förtryckta befriade han), ”Moriens triumphavit” (I döden triumferade han). Gustav II Adolfs mål i det trettioåriga kriget , troligen 1632.]] Vad målet med inträdandet i det tyska kriget kan ha varit, och hur det målet sedan utvecklats med de stora framgångarna, har av olika historiker givits olika svar. Dessa har varierat från försvar av de tyska lutheranernas rättigheter över en vilja att ta striden till Tyskland innan den nådde Sverige till sökande efter att göra sig själv till tysk kejsare. Många såg Gustav II Adolf som en troskämpe då anledningen till ingången i kriget var att han ville främja protestantismen. Det finns dock andra orsaker till att Sverige deltog i det trettioåriga kriget, den som de allra flesta historiker hävdar är att Sverige ville kontrollera Östersjön då den tyskromerske kejsaren ville bygga en flotta, för att kontrollera och därmed begränsa Sveriges sjöhandel över Östersjön. Det var viktigt för Sverige att kunna ha kontroll över Östersjön då landets, under den tiden, största inkomst just kom från tull och handel. En annan faktor som också tros ha påverkat detta är att Sverige ville utvidga sin ekonomiska och politiska makt, Sverige hade en chans att bli ännu mäktigare genom att erövra Tyskland och öka sitt stormaktsvälde. Det är ett faktum att det förväntades härskare under 1600-talet att denne skulle utföra stordåd och sträva efter framgång och makt. Flera historiker menar att Sveriges ingripande var ett anfallskrig, att Gustav Adolfs hade planer på att göra Sverige till ett mäktigare och ett mer inflytelserikt land. Fältherren miniatyr|Hyllningsgravyr med anledning av Gustav II Adolfs, ”befriarens”, intåg i [[Augsburg 1632. Överst två sköldar med Augsburgs stadsvapen och svenska riksvapnet.]] Som härförare var Gustaf II Adolf av världshistorisk betydelse, då han lade grunden till en ny krigskonst. Hans första omsorg var att ingjuta i sin här en god anda och att sålunda höja dess inre värde. Inflytandet av hans personlighet, den stränga ordning och krigstukt, som han städse visste upprätthålla, samt hans omsorger för soldatens bästa uträttade därvidlag beundransvärda saker. De under hans tid ännu gällande grundsatserna för truppernas utrustning och uppställning till strid samt själva stridssättet fann han alltför tunga och oviga, varför han upptog de av prins Morits av Oranien under nederländska frihetskriget införda förbättringarna och fulländade dem så, att en helt ny krigskonst därigenom kan anses ha tillkommit. Utrustningen och vapnen gjordes lättare och mer ändamålsenliga (särskilt genom införandet av färdiga patroner) vid såväl rytteri som fotfolk, och vid det senare vapenslaget ökades musketerarnas antal på bekostnad av pikenerarnas. Artilleriet gjordes vida mer rörligt än förr därigenom att små så kallade regementskanoner infördes, vilka följde fotfolket under striden. I stället för de djupa massor, som ännu på Gustav II Adolfs tid uppträdde på slagfälten, ställde han sina trupper på tunnare linjer, nämligen fotfolket på sex (i själva striden till och med på bara tre) led, rytteriet på tre led, varigenom trupperna med större fördel kunde bruka sina vapen. Fotfolket indelades i brigader på 1 000–2 000 man (den så kallade ”svenska brigaden”, i vilken musketerarna och pikenerarna verksamt understödde varandra) på två eller tre linjer, med artilleriet framför fronten och rytteriet, fördelat i skvadroner på 200–400 man, ävenledes vanligen på två linjer, på flyglarna. Rytteriet hade lärt sig att anfalla i fyrsprång i stället för i trav under ett gagnlöst skjutande, såsom fienden gjorde; fotfolket i förening med artilleriet utvecklade en för den tiden ovanligt livlig eld, och trupperna var genomträngda av den bästa anda. Så hade stridssättet utbildat sig under Gustav II Adolfs krig i Polen och Preussen, och sådant var det, då det i slaget vid Breitenfeld övervann det gamla stridssättet, uppburet av Tillys ännu aldrig besegrade trupper. Oaktat de goda egenskaperna hos Gustav II Adolfs trupper och deras skicklighet att använda det förbättrade stridssättet skulle de dock inte kunnat göra några storverk utan den ovanliga härförarskicklighet, med vilken kungen visste att leda dem. Efter landstigningen i Pommern förstod Gustav II Adolf att undvika varje avgörande strid, att småningom skrida framåt, alltefter som han satte sig i besittning av landet med dess fasta platser och kunde begagna dess hjälpkällor för att öka sina truppers styrka och sina medel; och först då han efter 14 månaders rastlöst arbete i det tysta blivit herre i Pommern, Brandenburg och Mecklenburg ansåg han sig stark nog att träda ut på valplatsen. Han uppsökte då fienden vid Breitenfeld samt krossade honom. Därefter var det slut med de långsamma rörelserna, ty ställningen var säker, och inom åtta månader stod han redan i Bayern. De båda därefter följande rörelserna, till Nürnberg och till Sachsen, mot Wallenstein, vittnar liksom de föregående om hans klara blick och beslutsamhet samt om den försiktighet, varmed han undvek hugget, då han inte ansåg sig nog stark att mottaga det och den kraft, varmed han riktade stöten, då han visste sig ha fördelarna på sin sida. Gustav II Adolf var inte endast själv en stor härförare, han hade även den ovanliga förmågan att skapa stora generaler. En sådan lysande rad av fältherrar som den, vilken utbildades i hans skola, torde vara utan motstycke. Den store Gustav Adolf är den enda svenska monark som officiellt blivit hedrad med epitetet den store. Beslutet fattades av riksens ständer 1633. I det beslutet slog man fast att Gustav II Adolf för "evärdelig tid" skulle benämnas som ”Gustaf Adolph then Store”. Därför står det ”Gustavus Adolphus Magnus” (latin för ’Gustav Adolf den store’) på hans sarkofag i Riddarholmskyrkan. Lista över slag och belägringar där Gustav II Adolf deltog * Stormningen av Kristianopel - 26 juni 1611 * Slaget i Vittsjö - 11 februari 1612 * Belägringen av Riga (1621) - 1 augusti - 16 september 1621 * Slaget vid Wallhof - 7 januari 1626 * Slaget vid Mewe - 22 september - 1 oktober 1626 * Slaget vid Dirschau - 7-8 augusti 1627 * Slaget vid Danzig - 15 juli 1628 * Slaget vid Trzciana - 25 juni 1629 * Slaget vid Frankfurt an der Oder - 13 april 1631 * Slaget vid Werben- 22 juli 1631 * Slaget vid Breitenfeld - 17 september 1631 * Slaget vid Rain - 5 april 1632 * Slaget vid Alte Veste - 24 augusti 1632 * Slaget vid Fürth - 3 september 1632 * Slaget vid Lützen - 16 november 1632 Familj Anfäder Gemål, älskarinna och barn ;Barn med drottning Maria Eleonora * En namnlös dotterRiddarholmskyrkan ställde 2007 ut de dödfödda barnens kistor i det Gustavianska gravkoret. De finns avbildade hos Find a Grave. död vid födseln (1621) * Kristina (1623-1624) * En namnlös son död vid födseln (1625) * Kristina (1626–1689), regerande drottning av Sverige 1632–1654 ;Barn med älskarinnan Margareta Slots * Gustav Gustavsson af Wasaborg (1616-1653) Eftermäle Året efter Gustav Adolfs död kom boken Le soldat Suédois ut, troligen skriven av diplomaten Kristoffer Ludvig Rasche, som tecknade kungen: }} Scenkonst 1785 uppfördes på Gripsholm ett skådespel skrivet av Gustav III och tonsatt av Kellgren där det framställdes att Magnus Gabriel De la Gardie var Gustav Adolfs utomäktenskaplige son med Ebba Brahe (se ovan). Minnesmärken mini|Gustav Adolfs bild bland nio svenska monarker på en vägg på [[Stockholms slott.]] miniatyr|Gustav Adolfs sarkofag i Riddarholmskyrkan, med inskriptionen i guld som betyder Gustav Adolf den Store Den äldsta Gustav Adolfstatyn är rest i Padua (1784; denna marmorstod restes till följd av en grundlös tradition, att Gustav II Adolf studerat vid Paduas universitet). Hans staty är också rest i Stockholm (1791, avtäckt 1796; modellerad av Pierre Hubert L'Archevêque, fullständigad på bekostnad av Edward Cederlund, med Johan Tobias Sergels grupp ”Axel Oxenstierna och historien” med mera 1906), Göteborg (1854; av Bengt Erland Fogelberg), Bremen och i Zwinglikyrkan i Berlin (1908). I Sundsvall restes 1911 en Gustav Adolf-staty (av Harald Sörensen-Ringi). En staty över Gustav II Adolf (i sandsten), modellerad av L. Brunow och Lange, uppsattes 1885 i en hörnnisch på rådhuset i Lützen. I Tartu (Dorpat) restes under mellankrigstiden en staty över honom till minnet av att han grundat Universitetet i Dorpat (Academia Gustaviana). Statyn ersattes under sovjettiden med en Leninstaty, som numera fått vika för en ny Gustav II Adolfstaty skänkt av Uppsala universitet. En obelisk är till hans minne uppförd (1832) i Uppsala. På Lützens slagfält utmärker en minnessten (”Schwedenstein”), inhägnad och överbyggd med ett monument i gotisk stil, stället där kungen föll. Tätt därinvid invigdes 6 november 1907 en av konsul Oscar Ekman bekostad minneskyrka. Byster, medaljonger och minnestavlor, ägnade åt Gustav II Adolfs minne, finns i många tyska städer, ofta anbragta på hus, som han enligt traditionen bebott under sina fälttåg. 1854 invigdes en bronsstaty av Gustav II Adolf i Göteborg, på dåvarande Stora torget, därefter kallat Gustaf Adolfs torg. Sockeln har textinskriptionen: Statyer berättar - 76 konstverk i Göteborg, (2004), sidan 12. Kungen firas årligen med en särskild bakelse på Gustav Adolfsdagen, den 6 november"Gustav Adolfsdagen": NE.se. Läst 23 april 2013. I Vittsjö restes 11 februari 1912 en minnessten över Gustav II Adolfs räddning i slaget i Vittsjö den 11 februari 1612. I Erfurt reste staden 1911 ett monument till minne av Gustav II Adolf och hans vistelse i Erfurt. Utanför byn Erfeiden på högra Rhenstranden snett emot Oppenheim finns en till minne av Gustav II Adolfs övergång över Rhen på kungens eget föranstaltande invid flodbädden rest, sedermera inåt landet flyttad obelisk, ”Schwedensäule”. I Naumburg uppsattes 1895 en minnestavla över Gustav II Adolfs vistelse i staden. Ett monument över slaget vid Breitenfeld 1631 restes där 1831. En ”levande minnesvård” över Gustav II Adolf utgör för övrigt den 1832 i sammanhang med högtidlighållandet av 200-årsdagen av slaget vid Lützen bildade ”Gustaf Adolfsföreningen”. Torg uppkallade efter Gustav II Adolf finns i Göteborg, Malmköping (Flens kommun), Helsingborg och Stockholm (se Gustav Adolfs torg). År 1992 restes en staty över Gustav II Adolf framför Åbo hovrätt, som fick sina privilegier 1623. Detta är den enda statyn i helfigur över en svensk kung i Finland. Det länge i Wiens vapenmuseum förvarade älghudskyller, som Gustav II Adolf bar i slaget vid Lützen, överlämnades 1920 å österrikiska regeringens vägnar till svenska staten som en gärd av erkänsla för svensk livsmedelshjälp till staden Wien åren 1918–1920 och för mottagandet i Sverige av österrikiska ”krigsbarn”. Kyllret förvaras nu i Livrustkammaren. Bilder File: Ring med Gustav II Adolf, från 1630 cirka - Livrustkammaren - 97907.tif|Ring med Gustav II Adolf, från 1630 cirka. File:Miniatyrporträtt på Gustav II Adolf från 1630 cirka - Livrustkammaren - 97876.tif|Miniatyrporträtt på Gustav II Adolf från 1630 cirka. File:Gustav II Adolf - Livrustkammaren - 64612.tif|Miniatyrporträtt av Gustav II Adolf, cirka 1630. Fil:Kungamöte-1.JPG|Kungamötet av Edvin Öhrström framför rådhuset i Halmstad. Statyn placerades 1952 och skall visa kungamötet på Halmstads Slott 1619 mellan Gustav II Adolf och Kristian IV av Danmark. Fil:Gustav-Adolf-Luetzen.jpg|Gustav-Adolf-Gedenkstätte i Lützen. Fil:Gustav adolf.JPG|Byst i Stralsund. Fil:Gustav II Adolph of Sweden bust 2007 St. Peter MN.jpg|Gustav Adolfs byst på campus, Gustavus Adolphus College, St. Peter, Minnesota. Fil:Tröja, Gustav II Adolf - Livrustkammaren - 76671.tif|Tröja tillhörande Gustav II Adolfs kröningsdräkt gjord 1617. File:Linnestrumpa, strövling - Livrustkammaren - 17267.tif|Broderade linnestrumpor burna av Gustav II Adolf vid slaget i Lützen 1632. File:Bröllopsdräkt tillhörig Gustav II Adolf - Livrustkammaren - 30920.tif|Gustav II Adolfs bröllopsdräkt. File:Skjorta, Gustaf II Adolf - Livrustkammaren - 50728.tif|Linneskjorta buren den 24 maj 1624 vid Kleinwerder. File:Skjorta, mellanskjortan, Gustav II Adolf - Livrustkammaren - 67162.tif|Den mellersta av Gustav II Adolfs Lützenskjortor. Bibliografi * Se även * Trettioåriga kriget * Stormaktstiden Referenser Noter Källor * * * * * Vidare läsning * * Externa länkar * Kategori:Kungligheter som stupat i strid Kategori:Personer i trettioåriga kriget Kategori:Födda 1594 Kategori:Avlidna 1632 Kategori:Riddare av Strumpebandsorden Kategori:Män Kategori:Sveriges regenter Kategori:Vasaätten Kategori:Kandidater till polska tronen Kategori:Svenskar verksamma i Tyskland Kategori:Personer under äldre vasatiden Kategori:Personer under stormaktstiden Kategori:Gravsatta i Riddarholmskyrkan